


Albus Potter And The Mystery At The Bottom Of The Lake!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter starts his first year at Hogwarts and is surprised to meet somebody he doesn't expect and soon leads to an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Potter And The Mystery At The Bottom Of The Lake!

The station was crazy that morning, but then it was just as crazy last year when he saw his brother James off.

 

Today Albus Severus Potter would be starting his first year at Hogwarts and he was extremely nervous even if he had to pretend otherwise to avoid even more needling from his older brother.

 

His big brother had been telling him he could end up in the slytherin house but that was the house where a lot of bad wizards had been, he wanted to be in one of the other houses, he would take anything as long as it wasn’t slytherin. He wanted his family to be proud of him.

 

Albus looked James in the eyes tearfully as he declared, “I won’t, I won’t be in slytherin!”

 

“James give it a rest.” He heard his mother pipe in.

 

“I only said he might be.” James responded trying to act all innocent. “There’s nothing wrong with that, He might be in slyth-”

 

But catching a glare from their mother James immediately fell silent.

 

Albus through his mother a grateful look for stepping in as they approached the barrier. And the ever cocky James took the trolley from their mother and broke into a run vanishing.

 

“You’ll write me won’t you?” Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

 

“Every day, if you want us to.” His mother responds.

 

“Not everyday,” said Albus quickly. “James says most people only get letters from home about once a month.”

 

“We wrote James three times a week last year,” said his mom.

 

“Where are they?” Asked Albus anxiously peering through the hazy figures as they passed down the platform looking for everyone else.

 

“We’ll find them dear” his mom responds reassuringly.

 

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anyone’s faces. Detached from their owners voices sounded unnaturally loud. 

 

Albus heard his uncle Percy discoursing loudly something about broomstick regulations, but noticed that his mom and dad did not stop to say hello, probably cause he was too busy.

 

“I think that’s them, Al.” his mom says quickly.

 

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when He and his family had drawn right up to them.

 

Sitting on the train with Teddy for a while he watches out the window as countryside rushes past the train, unknowingly almost the same way his father and Uncle had done just nineteen years ago.

 

Later on he stood and waited for his turn to enter the boat. Finally he sees a boat with only one passenger in it, a little girl with a little blonde ponytail and green eyes. Albus climbed in and sat across from her so as to try talking to her.

 

“Hi, what’s your name?” Albus asked softly.

 

The blonde girl smiled at her and responds “I’m Carrie Jennings.”

 

“I’m Albus potter.” He responds softly.

 

The girl’s eyes were staring at the lake intently, “The water is beautiful tonight.”

 

Albus glanced at the water and smiled “It sure is Carrie, so what house do you think you’ll end up in?” He asked interestedly.

 

The smiled sadly.

 

“I'm a slytherin!” She responds softly.

 

Albus looked at her in shock.

 

“But you look so nice, how could you be a slytherin? Slytherin is the house where wizards go bad.” He says quickly.

 

The girl if it was possible looked even sadder.

 

“It wasn’t always that way!” She whispers softly.

 

“Albus are you going to get out or what?” A voice called from up ahead.

 

Shaking himself in surprise he looked up to see Hagrid looking at him strangely.

 

“Sorry sir, I got distracted talking.” He responded as he quickly left the boat.

 

“But there’s nobody there!” Hagrid says pointing to the boat.

 

Turning to look he sees that the spot where the girl had been sitting was now empty.

 

“She must have gotten out while I was talking to you!” Albus said in shock.

 

Hagrid just shook his head, “I saw you get in the boat, there was never anyone in that boat with you, I was curious as to who you were talking to!”

 

“But I swear she was there, I just had a long conversation with her, she had a blonde ponytail and green eyes, and she said her name was Carrie!” Albus said firmly.

 

Hagrid sighed.

 

‘The whole time I was looking at your boat I never saw anyone but you seemed like you were just talking to the wind.” He responded.

Confused Albus just continued on into the great hall, too tired to think about it anymore. Maybe the girl had gone there and he could get her to tell him she had indeed been in the boat with him. That he Albus was not crazy.


End file.
